1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shingle cutting devices and more particularly pertains to a new asphalt shingle sheet cutting device for quickly cutting an asphalt shingle sheet such as a three tab shingle sheet along a straight line at a variety of angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shingle cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, shingle cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,677; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,495; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,256; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,609; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,840; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,314.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new asphalt shingle sheet cutting device. The inventive device includes a lower base platform and an upper cutting platform coupled to base platform by a plurality of downwardly depending support legs. An adjustment plate is coupled to the lower surface of the cutting platform. The adjustment plate has a pivot pin downwardly depending therefrom. A swing arm is pivotally mounted to the pivot pin of the adjustment plate. The swing arm has a mounting shaft upwardly extending from the rearwards end of the swing arm. A cutting blade is pivotally coupled to the upper end of the mounting shaft. The front edge of the adjustment plate has a plurality of spaced apart notches for contacting an abutment tab extending from the swing arm to hold the mounting shaft and the cutting blade at predetermined angles.
In these respects, the asphalt shingle sheet cutting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly cutting an asphalt shingle sheet along a straight line at a variety of angles.